


Egg Splattered Floors and Spiders

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth-Prime (DCU), F/F, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Just something fun between my favorite Supergirl characters in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Red Daughter | Linda Lee, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Red Daughter | Linda Lee, maggie Sawyer & Linda Lee
Kudos: 25





	Egg Splattered Floors and Spiders

It’s a sleep laced scream like whimper and the sounds of something falling that has the three of them running into the living room. One with a gun clutched white-knuckled in her grip while the two blonds flank her scanning every shadow looking for a threat their eyes already glowing with barely contained fire.

It’s Kara that flicks on the light while Maggie and Linda move as one toward the sleep depraved woman currently huddled on the too-small kitchen island with an egg coated whisk held aloft as a makeshift weapon. That in itself is amusing to the other three considering the deadly weapon sitting snugly at her hip.

“Well, that explains the falling.” Kara whispers nodding toward the remains of a jumbo carton of eggs half the contents splatter over the floor along with a dented looking frying pan laying broken in front of the refrigerator.

Maggie slowly lowers her gun flicking the safety back into place as she looks the crouching woman over for any kind of injury. She looked alright still in her tactical gear and her hair was a hay stacked mess, but her shoes were kicked off by the door something Maggie was counting it as a win. Looking at her in profile she concludes Alex is just in need of some proper sleep. Something even with two superpowered sisters and a worried girlfriend tag-teaming her she hadn’t had yet. Truth be told they could barely get to her eat a decent meal since this new disaster started.

While the threat of some kind of cyber reality spreading like the plague is incredibly unnerving considering the heavily computerized age they lived in, that didn’t take away from the fact that it took an actual mini storming of the DEO after Vaz would send that _‘Hey sexy calvary I need back up’_ text every other day in the last week not only to be able to see her but to also make sure their Alex ate something other than a single energy bar.

“What’s the matter Danvers?” Maggie wonders hopping up onto the counter.

Three full years have passed since she and Alex had first ended their engagement and only two years since Alex and Kelly called it quits.

Really they hadn’t meant to rekindle a relationship once they’d bumped into one another again at Noons the following new year, but no matter how hard they tried to stay away from one another like magnets Alex and Maggie were drawn back to one another. Both thinking it would be like fighting destiny to hide the feelings they still had for one another.

This time they weren’t going to rush things. They were working on having better communication then they had in their previous relationship. They knew they couldn’t start from the beginning with their history nor could they just keep going after the end of their engagement. So, they decided not to put a label on this new creation of theirs but instead would let the chips fall and see what happens.

But as long as they were together, they really didn’t care what happened next.

Alex gives her a lopsided grin instantly snuggling against Maggie’s side. God how she missed her tiny detective. Everything just seems easier with Maggie by her side. “Still no sign of Lena. It's like she just vanished or something.” The tired agent explains with a sad sigh “Also, I’m making everyone breakfast or at least I’m trying to.”

“We can see that.” Maggie chuckles flashing one of her softer dimpled smiles that makes Alex’s insides melt. “but besides that, mind telling the rest of the class why you are hiding out on the counter babe?” Maggie wonders pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s shoulder in comfort.

“Oh. Right.” Alex whisper growls looking around ready for war as if Maggie had reminded her, she was still somehow on the field of battle. “Did you see where it went? The little sneak got right passed me.”

“What sneak?”

“What in the name of Rao’s divine light do you mean what sneak?” Alex snaps running her free hand over her face as she meets Kara’s puzzled expression with an angry one of her own. “I’m talking about the spider Kara,” Alex says as she raises her egg coated weapon to jab in the direction of the corner by the refrigerator. “I almost had him but then he got away from me.”

Maggie and Kara shared a confused glance between them.

Since when had Alex Danvers become scared of spiders?

Linda on the other hand is already x-raying the corner her sister was glaring at with such hatred. “Nothing is there Alex.” The Kaznian whispers claiming the open space on Alex’s other side on top of the kitchen island.

“Snowie.” Alex grins as if she’s just then realizing someone other than Maggie is with her. Her sleep-addled mind making her voice louder than needed in the quiet apartment. Linda giggles happily accepting the half-tackled hug her older sister gives simultaneously making sure she didn’t fall from the kitchen island as she all but crawled into the Super’s lap to cuddle with her.

“Hello, Alex.” She murmurs nuzzling her face against the crook of the agent’s shoulder.

“I thought you were on Argo helping Alura?” Alex reminds her head now pillowed against Linda’s shoulder as the Russian version of her little sister cards her fingers in the agent’s shortened hair style.

Linda bits her lip to keep from giggling before giving a real answer “Eliza called.” As she always did when her sister was too tired to remember she had been secretly staying with Alex and Maggie since her return to Earth. Linda had felt like she’d needed to come back wanting to help both with putting an end to this new cyber threat in any way she could without giving away to Lex that she was alive. Mostly her visit was because she had missed the rest of her family.

“Dang it Vaz.” Alex grumbled while Kara and Maggie tag team in scraping up the eggs off the floor now Alex was properly distracted from her spider hunt. “Dang it, Moms,” she adds in sleepy Kryptonian curse that ended in a long yawn “wait did either of them come with you?” Alex gulps her panicked gaze casting around almost as if she was worried the Danvers mother or the adoptive one she’d gained in Alura Zor-El would jump out at her with twin scolds of disapproval at the way she’d been taking care of herself.

Linda shakes her head smoothing her elder sisters’ hair out of her wild panicked eyes. “No Alex.” She soothes her accented voice claiming a little of the nervous shudders rolling over the agent’s body. “It is just me and Maggie and Kara here with you.”

“Shit and that. How the hell is that spider so damned big?” Kara adds joining her sisters on the countertop as she points to a _moving_ black _something_ in the corner of the kitchen.

“First of all, language.” Maggie scolds tossing the last of the eggshell pieces into the trash. “and B) seriously little Danvers? You have heat vision **_and_** super strength how are you scared of spiders?”

“Well A) I’m tired okay so sorry if I’m a bit potty-mouthed at the moment and 2) that isn’t a spider alright.” Kara defends pushing herself behind her still shaking older sister. “That thing is a freaking acromantula.”

“And again, you _literally_ have superpowers.” Maggie reminded from her position in front of the refrigerator manly to pick up a bottle of water all the while keeping a close eye out for whatever that black something was cause they were right. Spiders should _Not_ be that big.

“Right? It’s like mini Aragog is in my freaking kitchen.” Alex agrees talking over her unamused girlfriend her slurring words ending in yet another yawn.

“Aragog?” Linda wonders once again making a sweep of the kitchen with her x-ray vision.

“What Harry Potter book are you on sweetie?” Maggie asks letting the refrigerator door swing closed with an audible _thunk_.

“The magical stone chapter twelve.” Linda answers with a smile remembering how her sisters had gotten her the Kaznian translations for her ‘birthday’ a month ago. Well, they called it a birthday because apparently that was a major event in human culture when really it was the day, she had been brought into being by accident with the Horn El.

“Wait your still on book one----and have only gotten to chapter twelve?” Kara questions in surprise while Linda shrugs. “I read a chapter a night since I’ve stayed here. Twelve nights so far meaning twelve chapters at human reading speed to better enjoy the world of magic.” The Kaznian reasons meeting her twin’s gaze with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“Ladies.” Maggie murmurs breaking the sisterly banter to node to the third person squeezed onto the countertop now draped over the twin’s laps. Head and shoulders nestled across Kara’s while the rest of her was curled over Linda’s as Alex’s breathing evens out in sleep.

She would have said something else but that was before a tickling moving something ran across the top of her foot. “Move. Move. Freaking move.” The cop ordered scrambling up with them. “Okay. I think I speak for all of us when I say that just for tonight, we are all sleeping up here. Agreed?” Maggie whisper hissed as she struggled to get her breathing back under control, her hands white-knuckled against the back of Linda’s sleep shirt.

“Agreed.” The twins nodded at the same time.


End file.
